The choices you make
by Evilkat23
Summary: A trio of girls befriend each other on the train to Hogwarts, they soon realize how hard this year will be when they are all put into separate houses.
1. Chapter 1

**alright, gonna start off with a note. Firstly, I want to say that, yes, I have read the books, yes, I have seen the movies, and, yes, I know that the series starts in the eighties and nineties (more the nineties, I know) , but for this story, it takes place well now, and no, no original characters will be in Hogwarts. **

**Also, If I make a mistake, no need yell or flame at me for it, please understand, it has been a while since I've read the books and seen the movies, so please take it easy people.**

Platform nine and three-quarters was busy as normal, witches and wizards of all ages where there, the train was getting ready to set off for the new school year at Hogwarts. Parents kissed and hugged their children goodbye as the children tried to escape their grasps and board the train. Among these children was eleven year old Joan Philips, the young girl struggled against her kissing and hugging mother. Joan looked almost identical to her mother, they both had the same redish brown hair, both had freckles covering their faces, both had green eyes as well, the only thing different between the two was the fact that Joan was missing a front tooth and that she has her father's nose.

"Mooom, the train will leave with out me if you don't let go..." Joan whined as her mother kissed her cheek for the hundredth time.

"Ohhhh, I know." Her mother, Katherine cooed softly now hugging her daughter tighter.

"Mom. Can't. Breath." Joan said, feeling her oxygen being cut off by her mother's bear hug.

The train whistled loudly, warning that it was getting ready to take off. Finally Katherine let go and gave her daughter one last kiss on the head.

"Go, be a good student, write to me, everyday, you understand?" Katherine said and Joan nodded and responded with, "Yes mother, I promise." She then stepped onto the train steps and blew a kiss to her mother before turning around and boarded the train. She kept her bag close to her chest as she looked for a open place to sit. She darted her eyes around, till finally she found a place.

It was empty, completely, she smiled to herself, she liked the solitude. Opening the door and getting in, she shut the door and sat next to the window. She opened her backpack and looked at the contents inside, everything she would need to keep herself busy for the trip. Well, Everything her father wanted her to have on the trip at least.

Her mother was the witch of the family, her father, James, was a muggle. There was a heated fight between the two after Joan gotten her letter. Her mother never told her father about her magic side. Joan herself never knew either. She embraced it though, she wish the same could be said with her father. He didn't even go to Diagon Alley with her.

The only thing her father did for her was pack her back pack with stuff he figure she should have on the train ride. Which was really cool of him, but the one problem was he didn't want any magical stuff with her. Meaning, no wand, no, as he calls it, fake monopoly money, nothing.

Naturally, her mother put up a fight, saying that all witches and wizards have to have at least their wand on them. She won that argument, when they got to the train her mother gave her a couple sickles and a galleon, 'in case you get hungry.' she said with a wink to Joan.

Joan sighed, Taking out a book, she opened it and started to read. Dragon Rider, a book she'd read a hundred times and will continue to read.

The train then jerked forward, it was finally taking off, she let out a sigh as it did so, she couldn't wait to get to Hogwarts. From what her mother had told her, it was just beautiful and that she had to see it for herself in order to fully understand it.

Shaking her head, Joan focused on her book once more, since no one was with her, she turned and put her feet on the seat next to her, then she put her back to the wall and got comfy. With another happy sigh, she read her book in complete comfort.

That was when the compartment door opened.

'_Of course' _She thought bitterly as she looked up from her book to see who had opened the door.

It was another girl, she had sandy blonde hair, a pretty slim build, well, slimmer than Joan's own chubbiness at least. She had dark green eyes as well, Joan looked at the girl's robe, no house sign anywhere, another new comer.

"Mind if I sit here?" The girl asked in a rather bored demeanor, Joan only nodded, but didn't move her feet, there was another seat across for her, that girl could sit there.

The sandy haired girl did just that, she sat by the window, Joan went back to reading, a few seconds of silence passed, Joan shifted a little bit more, then the girl spoke.

"I'm Noah Vanderick, a pureblood." She said proudly leaning back into her seat. Joan sighed and put her book down on her chest, keeping it open as she did so.

"Joan Phillips, Dad's a muggle, Mum's a witch." Joan said with a heavy sigh, as she stared at the ceiling. She then craned her neck back to look out the window, trees and wildlife passed with a blink of a eye.

"Huh, so, uh, what book are you reading?" Noah asked noticing the book still resting on Joan's chest.

Joan just shrugged and said, "It's about a dragon, that needs to find a secure place from the humans, he's accompanied by his cat like friend, a human boy-"

"Wait, You said that this dragon is trying to get away from humans, Right? then why would he need help from a human?" Noah asked, tilting her head in slight confusion.

"Well, yes, they do want to get away from the humans, but this human boy is the dragon rider, hence the title of the book." Joan explained, tapping the cover. Noah only shrugged and said, "I don't understand muggle books."

Joan just smirked and reopened the book, her eyes scanned the page as she read, before she could even finish the page she was on, the door opened once again. She looked away from her page and looked at the person who opened the door.

It was another girl, also a new year, nothing showing she was in a house yet.

She was short, Now, Joan herself wasn't tall, but this one girl, made Joan look like a giant. She wasn't a midget, but pretty damn short all the same, at least a foot shorter than Joan.

She had reddish brown hair just like Joan's she, she had natural tan skin that contrasted Joan's own pale skin. Like both Joan and Noah, she had green eyes, lighter than Joan's but darker than Noah's.

The girl sighed and tapped her foot on the ground.

"Everywhere else is full." Was all she said as she shut the compartment door and walked in. She looked at Joan, Joan realized she was still laying down and taking up two seats. She still wasn't going to move.

The girl stood there, she crossed her arms and continued to stare at Joan. Joan only opened her book and hid her face, pretending to read. There was a silence between the three, then finally, the girl sat next to Noah.

Joan smirked behind her book, she wasn't going to move.

"So...Judging by the empty robes, you two are also first years." The small girl had said. Joan put her book down and nodded.

"Yeah, where are my manners? I'm Joan Philips." Joan said to the newcomer.

"Alice Rosecrest." She introduced herself and Noah only smirked.

"Rosecrest, eh? Oh yeah I've heard of you, heard your bloodline is made of nothing but Slytherin's, and that you are no good and low down, almost to the Malfoy's level." Noah sneered, her lip curled up as she spoke.

Joan felt the tension rise, quickly, she opened her book once more and put her nose in it.

"Oh? and just who do you think you are talking about my family like that?!" Alice demanded, growling darkly at Noah.

Noah only crossed her arms and responded with, "Noah Ray Vanderick."

Alice snorted and Joan noticed that the small girl was twisting her hands in her skirt angrily.

"Vanderick? I never even heard of that blood line. So, you think you can talk to me like that? When your family doesn't even has history, no history what so ever." Alice said, her voice angry and laced with pure venom. Joan felt her spine shiver at Alice's voice. This girl maybe small, but, something told Joan that you do not mess with her.

"Heh, no history is better than bad history." Noah said, just as much venom in her voice as there was in Alice's. Joan bit her lip then put her book down.

"I know it isn't my place to talk...but can we not fight? I mean, it's going to be a long ride, and we are stuck with each other until then." Joan said, really not wanting to speak, but if she didn't speak up, then they will fight and she really didn't want that to happen. she barely held it together, when her father and mother fought when she got her letter.

Alice only sneered but said nothing more. Out of the corner of her eye, Joan, noticed Noah, stick her tongue out at Alice.

Joan, let out a yawn and felt her eyelids get heavy, she was tired, it just dawned on her, hit her full force.

"Tired?" Noah asked noticing Joan yawn. Joan rolled her eyes "No, Yawning for pleasure." Joan said sarcastically with a eye roll. Noah let out a yawn as well, followed by Alice.

Joan crossed her legs, and shut her eyes, let out a long sigh. She soon felt her consciousness slip away, and her fall into a needed sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Joan opened her eyes, she blinked a few times and looked over at Alice and Noah, they both seemed to doing something to keep them occupied. Alice reading some sort of magazine and Noah was eating candy, it looked like jelly beans.

"How long was I out?" Joan asked, finally sitting up and moving her feet from the second chair. She rubbed her eyes, her brain still slightly groggy from waking up. As she rubbed her eyes, Noah shrugged her shoulders and said, "About an hour."

Joan stretched her arms up and groaned as her muscles stretched out, stretching never felt so good.

"Are we there yet?" She asked, rubbing the back of her head, she grumbled, her hair was all knotted up in the back and she had no brush with her, the last thing she wanted was to start the school year with messy hair.

"Almost." Alice said putting her magazine down on the floor below her, she then kicked it under the seat.

"Did either of you pack a brush? My hair is kinda ratty in the back." Joan asked with a yawn.

"Nope." Both said in unison and Joan sighed shaking her head and then said,"alright, I'll be right back."

"Where are you going?" Noah asked, popping a jelly bean in her mouth, she then made an disgusted face.

"Just going to see if anyone has a brush, I won't be too long." She said and walked out of the compartment she sighed and shut the door behind her. She walked across the small hallway and opened the door. There where four people sitting in their own compartment.

Two boys, both new years by the blank black robes.

One boy had black hair and blue eyes, he was the first to look at Joan when she opened the door. The boy next to him had a mixture of brown and red hair, and was covered in freckles.

Across from the boys where two girls, both dressed in purple and black, Ravenclaw colors.

"Yes, I'm sorry to bug you guys, but I need a brush or comb...you see I fell asleep on the train and my hair kind of got a little ratty." She said with an awkward smile, she felt embarrassed for some reason. Nobody spoke up for a few seconds, in fact they all just kind of adverted her gaze.

She stood their for a few more seconds then sighed, "Alright, I'll take that as a no..." She turned and was about to shut the door when she heard a voice speak up and say, "Wait, Wait...Here."

Turning back around she saw the black haired boy looking though a small pack. After a few moments he brought out a black comb.

Clapping her hands happily, Joan gratefully took the comb and said, "Thank you."

The train started to slow down. "I need to get back to where I was, don't worry I'll give you, your comb back before we get off." She said and walked back towards where she, Alice, and Noah sat.

Going back in, she sat down.

"Find one?" Alice asked, though she sounded like she could really care less.

"Yeah." Joan muttered, multitasking, she brushed her hair with the comb, all the while packing her books back into her bag. She cringed when the comb started to hit her knots. "Ow..." She hissed darkly forcing the comb down, feeling her hair being ripped out and yanked violently.

luckily, once passed the knot, it was pretty smooth after that, a few nicks here and there that's it. The train came to a complete stop, without thinking about it, she threw the comb in her bag and shut it. hoisting it up over her shoulder, she stood, Noah and Alice stood as well, making sure no trash was left behind.

"Lets go." Noah said walking out, Joan couldn't help but smirk as Alice mocked Noah behind the taller girl's back.

A crowd of people already started to form in the small hallway, not wanting to touch anyone, Joan kept her hands clamped firmly down in front of her and even tried to suck in her stomach the best she could. They moved slowly, everyone trying to get out all at once. Still, she didn't want to lose site of Noah or Alice, granted, she just met them only a few hours ago, but they were the only two she knew. She didn't want to be alone.

It didn't take them all too long to get to the doors, once out, Joan was happy to have arm room, She walked behind Noah and Alice.

"First 'ear's this way!" Joan blinked and followed the voice with Noah and Alice. Joan made her way towards the booming voice, when she found who the voice belonged too, all she could do was blink and just look up.

"Holy..." was all Joan could say as she gawked at the giant in front of her.

It was a man, so large that the small Joan only reached his knees, Alice, being smaller than Joan reached about three inches below his large kneecaps.

"Four to a boat, come on now, don't want 'cha blockin' the way." The giant man said pushing Joan, Alice, and Noah along towards the boats.

"He was huge..." Joan said still amazed, Alice smirked and rolled her eyes at the tubby girl.

"I know, I saw him." Alice said and got in a boat, Joan pouted, but said nothing and followed, getting in as well. Noah got in and sat down between the two.

"Hey, can I join you guys...err girls..." A mousy looking boy asked, he was lanky with curly blond hair, he looked timid and slightly scared.

"Sure." Joan said and got glared at by Noah, she didn't say anything to Joan though, only turned away as the boy climbed in and sat across from Joan.

"Hi, I'm Nicholas." He said reaching his hand out to Joan.

Joan smiled and took it, saying,

"I'm Joan."

"Noah" Noah said looking at the water.

"Alice." Alice muttered, her hands in her lap.

There was a silence, then the boat started to move, all by itself with no one rowing it.

"Whoa..." was all Joan could mutter as she watched the water. Nicholas looked with her as well, he then sat up straight, he looked slightly frightened.

Noah looked at him, an eyebrow raised up as she watched him.

"Everything alright over there?" She asked, crossing her arms.

"Oh..yeah...this is just...strange...Bloody strange..." He breathed, getting Joan's attention.

"Are you Muggleborn?" Alice asked him, he nodded slowly.

"Hey, no worries! I am too!...well..Half...but still I was never told anything until I got my letter." Joan piped up happily. Nicholas seemed slightly relieved at this, he sighed happily.

"Well, that's good to know, I mean, it's just so weird."

"Agreed." Joan said and put her hand up in the air, he slapped it happily and then it got quiet and slightly awkward.

"Okayyy then." Alice said breaking the awkward silence, giving Noah a look that basically said 'these people...'

Noah seemed to agree.

"Whoa!" Joan yelled rushing up to the edge of the boat, Nicholas followed her, looking on in awe. The two girls followed their gaze and gaped.

"Is that..." Nicholas asked in an astonished breathy voice.

"I think it is." Joan answered, in basically the same type of voice.

"Hogwarts." Alice said.

They all stared at the giant castle, it was beautiful, perhaps the largest building any of them have ever seen, lights illuminated it, gave the building a majestic glow. Joan tried to count the windows but lost count after a while, they where getting closer and closer to the docks. She sat back down and put her hand on her chest, breathing heavily.

"Everything Ok?" Nicholas asked her.

"I'm scared..." she admitted, holding her hands together tightly.

"Don't worry about it!" Alice scoffed sitting back down in her spot as well and Noah nodded.

"For once, I agree. It's going to be fine! here's what I was told, you sit down on a stool, they put a hat on your head, and the hat tells you what house you go in." Noah said with a slight laugh in his voice.

"Ok...Ok...I can handle that..." The plump girl breathed.

The school was getting closer and closer, Joan looked at Noah then Alice and finally Nicholas.

"I'm ready, lets do this..."

**Ok, awkward part to end, but if I don't end it now, it'll never end.**


End file.
